


Mylock Prompt--please use!

by PureBatWings



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureBatWings/pseuds/PureBatWings
Summary: I'd love to see what someone does with this..While toothbrushing this morning I realized an interesting subtext hint:Mycroft often claims he works for the Department of Transportation. Sherlock often refers to his body as his transport. So if Transportation is Mycroft's division, what are we to conclude? Is a happy announcement forthcoming?
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Mylock Prompt--please use!

Mycroft often claims he works for the Department of Transportation.  
Sherlock often refers to his body as his transport.  
So if Transportation is Mycroft's division, what are we to conclude?  
Is a happy announcement forthcoming?


End file.
